


Seans Deireanach Romeo

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Letters, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Léiriú ar an litir a scríobhann Tybalt.
Relationships: Romeo Montague & Tybalt
Kudos: 3
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Seans Deireanach Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romeos Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506870) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Romeo, is tú an ceann is measa de na Montague.

Téann tú isteach i dteach m'uncail gan chuireadh

Urghráinigh liom gach uile dhuine agaibh

Ó cheann go ladhar

Mo mhíshásamh mór, anseo a léirigh mé.

Agus, níos mó ná sin, ní féidir liom ach d'ainm a fuath.

Nuair a smaoiním ort déanann m'intinn íon neamhghlan.

Tar troid liom cosúil le fear,

Nó maireachtáil leis an náire is mó ar domhan.

Caithfidh tú a bheith i do bhó mar gach duine de theaghlach Montague.

Dá mbeadh mo rogha agam, lionsím ort agus do chineál go léir ón gcathair.

Ní féidir liom fanacht go bhfeicfidh tú ag titim faoi dheireadh

Má lorgaíonn tú trócaire, tá sé ró-mhall cheana féin.

Mar sin leis an litir seo, tugaim dúshlán troda duit.

Glaoim tú chuig clós cúirte Capulet cois an tobair

Ar a dó a chlog

Ní fheicfidh duine againn an solas arís

Slán

Tybalt


End file.
